In a known mounting structure for mounting an electric motor for driving wheels on a vehicle body, a cross member connects a pair of front side frames (front side members) extending in the fore and aft direction to each other, and an electric motor is supported by this cross member (See Patent Document 1, for instance). In this mounting structure, each end of the cross member is attached to the corresponding front side frame via a bracket which is fastened to the front side frame and a damper housing (suspension tower) by threaded bolts. The bracket is provided with a projecting part projecting in the inboard direction from the corresponding front side frame, and the corresponding end of the cross member is attached to this projecting part of the bracket by threaded bolts.